Flak track
|faction= Soviet Union |baseunit= |role=*Personnel carrier *Anti-air recon |useguns=Flak Track Gun Flak Track AA Gun |usearmor= |hp=180 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Heavy |trans=5 infantry units |amphibious=No |cost=$500 |time=0:20 |produced= |req= |techlvl=3 |tier=1 |hotkey= |groundattack=25 (FlakTWH) |airattack=35 (20 when elite) (FlakWH) |cooldown= * 25 (40 in RA2) (ground) * 25 (air) |armor= |airspeed= |landspeed=8 |seaspeed |range= * 5 (ground) * 10 (8 when elite) (air) |sight=8 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |eliteability=Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire, self-healing 2 rapid succession shots while attack air unit. |structure= }} The flak track was a Soviet anti-aircraft support vehicle used during the first and second iterations of the Third World War, being first mass-produced Soviet light support vehicle designed after the Second World War. It was also capable of transporting infantry across the battlefield. Background Flak tracks' main purpose was the first line of air defense, with the flak cannon mounted on them. Excellent against aircraft, these cannons were also effective against lighter vehicles and infantry, but were poor choices against stronger tanks and buildings. Their secondary purpose was to transport infantry to the front line. Each flak track could carry up to 5 infantrymen. By the War of the Three Powers, the flak track was replaced (along with the Sea Scorpion) by the amphibious Bullfrog. In-game This light Soviet vehicle is designed to defend against both air- and light ground-assaults. It attacks by expelling flak, much like the Flak trooper, which effective against lighter vehicles and infantry, but are poor choices against stronger tanks and buildings. Unlike the Allied IFV, flak tracks can squish enemy infantry. For example, they can run over enemy attack dogs before unloading engineers to ensure the capture of a key structure (this is popularly called the engi rush). The same tactic is used for Crazy Ivans and Cuban terrorists. Another one is used also for the Allied spies from Allied Barracks built/captured with Allied battle lab to create chaos for spies to sneak in. Assessment Pros * Good against infantry and aircraft. * Can transport up to five infantry units. Engineers and friendly spies benefit from this. * Cheap ($500; $375 with an Industrial Plant) * Excellent scouting unit due to its fast movement speed and sight. * Deals splash damage. * Can crush infantry (except Tesla troopers, brutes, Chrono Legionnaires, commandos, and desolators). * Can beat a deployed Guardian GI in a one-on-one fight. Cons * Useless against structures and most vehicles. Any defensive structure can destroy them without trouble. * Fragile. * Frequent target of Harriers and Black Eagles, since they can destroy flak tracks with one shot. Flak cannons, flak troopers, and Apocalypse tanks are more suitable against them. Quotes Note: If Yuri's Revenge is not installed, this unit will use quotes from the Rhino heavy tank. Gallery RA2_Flak_Cannon_concept.jpg|Early concept art Flak track Voxel Render.jpg|Voxel Model Render RA2_Flak_Track_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text RA2_Flak_Track_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text RA2_Flak_Track_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text RA2_Beta_Flak_Track_Cameo.png|Beta icon RA2_Beta_Flak_Track_Cameo_2.png|Alternate beta icon Trivia *This unit is inspired from a German made anti-air halftracks used by the Axis powers (the Sdkfz 251/17 - Sonderkraftfahrzeug (2 cm FlaK38), Sdkfz 10/4 & 10/5, etc.) during World War II. After the war, it is still produced by Czechslovakia as the OT-810 Half Track. *The flak track also vaguely resembles a BTR-152 in overall shape; an actual Soviet APC and anti-air vehicle (albeit with 2 sets of rear-wheels instead of tracks). *Flak track's original name was Half-track, as seen in the game files. This name is often restored in mods. *OpenRA added a Soviet anti-air/anti-infantry unit inspired by the Red Alert 2 flak track, and dubbed it "flak truck". *In Red Alert 2, when firing at air units, the smoke from the flak track's cannon is not properly positioned, as the SecondaryFireFLH value in rules.ini was not set. It was set properly in Yuri's Revenge. *The flak track is one of the few Red Alert 2 units mentioned in Red Alert 3's background stories, being mentioned in the Bullfrog's unit profile. Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:Tanks